4 Seasons II (The Sequel)
by Kyameru
Summary: A sequel of my original fanfic called "4 Seasons". Our 4 heroes face a new enemy? A red haired Akashi threatens our heroes lives with his presence. Not only did he threaten them, he brought along a human (Murasakibara) and a merman (Midorima) and troubles the 2 couples. What will happen to these 7? Will Kagami be all right with the threat?
1. Chapter 1: Mismatched Eyes

It was a hot summer's day. Kuroko, Kagami, Kise and Aomine were cleaning the shrine again. It was almost time for the obon festival and they had to clean the shrine really well. Kuroko is an exorcist, who earned himself some extra powers and became half-god and half-human. His onmyoji powers had doubled since he mated with Kagami. Kagami, the white tiger god had lost half of his powers to be able to live with Kuroko. Aomine and Kise sometimes would come visit their shrine. They both lived in the forest, where the forest spirits chose Kuroko as their ruler of their forest.

Kuroko chuckled at this, remembering how he first met the 3 gods and how they were fighting for the right to rule the forest. The pale boy completely forgot that he carried way too many things and tripped over a rock. He almost fell over, closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his back and looked up. Kagami was holding onto the pale exorcist and took half of the items he carried and then decided to carry a little more, because of his lover's frail body seemed as if it would break.

Kise and Aomine were in their true forms carrying some baggage to the storage room. Aomine flapped his wings, making the wind come and clean the front of the shrine instantly.

"Whoa. Aominecchi! That was so cool!" Kise's eyes seemed to twinkle.

Aomine blushed, getting turned on by Kise's eyes. He flew down and transformed into a human and kissed his lover on his forehead. The fox blushed and dropped all the items he had on his back. Aomine was a bit mad at this, but laughed. He helped his lover pick up the items and took it to the storage room. Kuroko was about to clean the roof, when Aomine came and took the rag. He didn't want the onmyoji to fall like before (read the first fanfic). Kuroko heard the clacking of shoes. Someone was coming. But was it for the obon festival? It was way too early, the festival wouldn't start until 5 days. A boy with red hair arrived at the top. His eyes were mismatched. One of his eyes were red the other was yellow. Kuroko stared at him as he entered the shrine. He knew who he was facing.

"Hello there." The red haired boy called to Kuroko.

"Yes, hello." Kuroko replied to his greeting.

Kagami was behind his lover. He didn't like the red-eyed boy. No, he wasn't a boy. He wasn't even human or a spirit. But it felt like he was a spirit. The red haired boy noticed Kagami's stare and looked at him. Kagami gulped, he felt his soul being pierced by the red-haired man's stare.

"It seems like I'm not invited here." The red haired boy stared at Kagami, then smiled at Kuroko.

Kuroko stared at him with a poker face, "I'm sorry. Is there anything you would like today?"

As he asked this, Kise and Aomine arrived in their true forms. Like Kagami, they were unsure if the red haired boy was human or not. Kuroko waved his hand behind him. The tengu and 9-tailed fox backed down, still ready to attack if Kuroko needed to. But they knew their exorcist well enough. He would never allow them to fight.

"Yes, well. I heard that a human had become half-god and came to confirm that." He looked at Kise and Aomine, then back at Kuroko.

He bowed then left. The gods and our onmyoji continued to watch as the red haired boy left.

"Who was that?" Kagami asked his lover.

"He's a life-cutting spirit god. He can end people's lives just by cutting a piece of thread if he chooses to." Kuroko replied.

Kagami and the other 2 gods couldn't believe it. Is he an enemy?


	2. Chapter 2: Akashi

As soon as everyone was done cleaning the shrine, Kuroko had Kagami cook up something really fast. Some girls were getting ready to spy on the couples and were about to run up the stairs when they saw the red haired boy go up before them. They were scared of him at first. It was their first time seeing someone with mismatched eyes and red hair. The boy realized a bunch of village girls were watching him as he took a step up towards the stairs. The girls jumped as he looked at them, but then blushed. The red haired boy was smiling at them.

"Err...Excuse me. What is your name?" One of the girls asked.

The red haired boy responded, "Akashi."

As he left the village girls and went up the stairs, he met several pairs of eyes at him as he reached the top. Kuroko wasn't present at the moment. Kagami was glaring at him.

"What do you want?" The tiger growled at him.

The red haired boy stared straight at him. Kagami was about to attack him, when Kuroko appeared out of nowhere. Kagami jumped a bit. He still wasn't used to his lover popping out of nowhere. Aomine and Kise jumped a bit too. No one noticed that he was in front of them. But it seemed like the red haired boy knew.

"Hello, Kuroko." He greeted.

"Hello." Kuroko replied, "What is your name and what do I owe your pleasure of visiting my shrine?"

The red haired boy took a step forward just to have Kagami stand in front of Kuroko, blocking his way. He didn't want the stranger to nab at his lover. The onmyoji touched Kagami's arm and signaled to him that it was fine.

"I'm Akashi. And as you have noticed, yes, I am the life-cutting spirit god. But I'm not really a spirit god either. I'm more of a demon." He answered the exorcist.

His eyes felt as if they were peering through Kuroko's heart. Which he must have been, because he completely ignored Kagami, Kise and Aomine. Kuroko didn't mind it, but was starting to feel sick a bit. Kagami felt a waver in Kuroko's mind and was about to push his lover behind him. But as he was about to do it, Akashi had closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at everyone this time. The village girls reached the top and didn't really bother listening at their conversation. They were too distracted by the beauty of the couples and the new handsome face.

"I want you to help me with something." Akashi told the onmyoji.


	3. Chapter 3: The Merman and Kagami's Fear

Akashi walked towards the lake from a nearby village. It wasn't very far, but Kuroko was so weak that his lover turned himself into a tiger and carried him on his back half way through. Kise and Aomine were holding hands. They did not like the red haired boy. Aomine hated Akashi. He felt his own power failing to support him, because Akashi's eyes seemed to know everything. The fact that he is a spirit god who mated with another and he felt as if he couldn't protect Kise. The tengu squeezed his lover's hand, accidentally hurting Kise in the process.

Akashi stopped before them, "Right there."

He pointed towards the trees. Kuroko got off of his lover's back and peered through the sun. He squinted a bit, using his hand to block the radiant heat that hit his face. Kagami turned back as a human. They were all standing on the other side of the lake from where Akashi pointed. Kuroko bent down on his knee and started working on his spell. He finished writing down his necessary spell and placed his hands together and started to chant. A loud _boom_ was heard and something went flying out of the water and crashed onto the side they were on. Akashi walked closer to the flying object and used his tabi (shoes from Japan then) to poke it.

"Hey. Wake up." Akashi pushed it.

Kagami and the others watched as Akashi move the green object. Kuroko just stared at it. It wasn't an object. It was a spirit, or rather, a merman. The green haired boy looked up at them and snatched his glasses, not being able to see. He placed it onto his face and looked at them. For a merman to have bad eye sight, that sure was strange. No one really wore glasses, since many people from Japan believed that it would bring evil spirits or such.

"Wha? Who are you?" The merman backed away, trying to reach the water.

"I'm Akashi, a life-cutting demon. I passed by this area several days ago and found you nearly dead." Akashi stared straight at the merman's eyes.

The merman was so green. His fins were green,his hair and his eyes as well. He was a but stunned by Akashi's eyes, trying not to give in the pull as he was completely mesmerized by his eyes and gestures. He looked away and saw the 3 spirit gods before him and clicked his tongue. Kagami was a bit angry at this. They deserved better respect, but this spirit was not going to do that. The merman stared at the human and realized that he was an exorcist.

"Are you here to exorcise me, human?" The merman spat at Kuroko.

Kagami turned himself into a tiger and roared at the merman's ears. The merman covered his ears, realizing that the tiger god was not pleased with this. He chuckled to himself a bit. He could smell Kagami on the human's body and was disgusted. They had actually mated. A human and a spirit god. The merman pushed his glasses towards his face and looked at the other 2 gods. They had each others smell as well. He disliked that as well. Aomine was able to read his facial expression and grabbed the merman by his neck, making it harder for him to breath.

"Don't you dare think that it's stupid, you stupid fish." Aomine let go of the merman and pushed Kise closer to him, making his lover blush.

The merman looked at Akashi, "So what do you want? Eternal life? Since you saved my life, I have no choice but to grant you a wish."

Akashi didn't smile at all. He just stared at the merman and then bent down onto his knees and whispered to the merman, "Hmmm. I wish for you to follow me, I guess."

The merman was taken aback. He _guessed_? Why would Akashi want him to follow the red haired demon?

"I decline." He responded to Akashi's request immediately.

Akashi smiled then, making the merman question his grin, "That is the only wish I have as of now."

The merman clicked his tongue. Kuroko knew Akashi was probably planning on scheming something and didn't bother listening anymore and started to leave. Kagami and the other gods followed the pale exorcist back to the shrine. Akashi was still talking to the merman.

"Wait, human!" The merman called out.

Kuroko stopped and turned around. The merman was hesitating. He really didn't want to say it, but Akashi was forcing him to. Akashi held a red pair of scissors in his hands, which Kuroko didn't see Akashi take out. The red haired demon looked as if he was ready to cut the air. Kuroko wondered if it was where the thread of life was. It was probably the merman's life. _So he can cut anyone's_ _thread if he wishes to._ Kuroko guessed.

"Th-Thanks." The merman blushed.

Kuroko smiled and turned away, making the merman angry. Kagami and Kuroko were holding hands back to the shrine. Kise and Aomine decided to return to the protected forest that Kuroko was in charge of. Akashi planned to stay with the merman near the lake and told Kuroko that he wouldn't be visiting them until a couple of days later. As they reached the shrine, the sun had already gone down. The two lovers had bought some food already and ate on the way home. Kagami couldn't take it anymore.

"Kuroko." He called his lovers name.

Kuroko turned around, just to be kissed by Kagami. The tiger was worried for his pale exorcist. He caressed Kuroko's face. Kuroko blushed a bit and felt his lover hesitating. The onmyoji took Kagami's hand and asked him what was wrong.

"I don't want you to fall for Akashi." Kagami placed his head on his lover and closed his eyes as he said this, "I'm worried that you'll fall for him."

Kuroko took Kagami's face in his hands and lifted his feet to meet Kagami's height and kissed him, "You don't have to worry. I already have someone I love."

Kagami blushed at his foolishness. Of course, then why did Kuroko sleep with Kagami that day? They stumbled into Kuroko's bedroom and Kagami tore off his lover's kimono and revealed Kuroko's privates to himself. Kuroko was embarrassed and tried to hide his face, but Kagami revealed his lover's face and drew him into a tender kiss, while all along stroking Kuroko's member. He didn't want to break their kiss, but as he stroked his lover's privates faster, Kuroko tossed his head away, breaking the kiss. Kuroko started moaning, feeling his own member get hard and felt Kagami's tongue licking his privates.

"This over here looks happy." Kagami told his lover, making Kuroko blush even harder.

Kagami took Kuroko's member into his mouth, sucking the life out of Kuroko's hard private. Kuroko was moaning like crazy now, placing his hands onto Kagami's head. He was getting ready to cum, but Kagami wouldn't allow it until he took his lover. So he snatched Kuroko's private and held Kuroko's cum, making Kuroko feel utterly strange. Kagami positioned himself into Kuroko's tight hole and entered. Kuroko felt a hot member enter inside him, filling up the space inside and as Kagami reared himself, he slammed into Kuroko's sweet spot. The tiger god was moving like crazy, hearing his lover under him cry out in ecstasy mad him hard.

"Kaga...mi!" Kuroko called out, "I can't...hold on...much...longer!"

The tiger god was ready. He let go of Kuroko's member and filled his lover with his cum. Kuroko let out his last cry as Kagami fell on top of him. They were fine now. Kagami didn't have to worry about his lover being taken away. Kuroko stroked Kagami's hair and the lover's fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Because of Bakagami

Several days had passed since then. Kagami and Kuroko were doing better than before, leading the village girl's to think something might have happened between them to do so well in the past few days. Aomine and Kise were doing fine. Never better, never worse. They lived in the forest well and were able to handle each other well enough that they didn't need Kuroko or Kagami to feed them anymore. They would often visit the two at the shrine if they were bored or wanted to go to the market. But today wasn't the day for market or easing their boredom. Akashi and the merman had arrived at Kuroko's shrine, Kagami still suspected the red haired demon. The merman transformed himself into a human, much to his dismay, he hated the smell of the villagers.

"Hello, Kuroko." Akashi greeted as always.

"What do you want now?" Kagami asked the red haired demon.

"I wanted to show Midorima around town, but I don't know this place well and decided to ask Kuroko," Akashi replied.

The merman obviously did not want to go down to where the humans were. He hated their stench so much that he would rather disobey Akashi and have his life thread cut. Akashi didn't want that and so they all went off to the village. Kuroko led the way along with Kagami. Kise was a bit worried about Kuroko and dragged along his lover with them. Aomine didn't like that. He didn't want his lover to think of someone else other than him. He realized this and thought of himself as a child wanting attention and blushed. He heard Akashi chuckle.

"So you're peeking into my soul, eh?" Aomine whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Kise looked at his lover.

"Nothing." The tengu blushed and looked away.

By the time they reached the bottom of the mountain, every girl had greeted Kagami, Kise and Aomine. When they looked at Akashi, some of them were a bit scared of him. Midorima didn't look half as bad, as long as he kept his hand off of his face from smelling the humans. The girls took Midorima's arms, making him almost vomit, and felt his hand underneath the soft kimono he had gotten from Akashi. They looked around for a bit, making Midorima feel sick and as they returned, he swat Akashi's hand off his shoulder.

"Why'd you want me to experience this?" He turned to look at the mismatched eyes that he hated the most.

A old villager appeared out of nowhere and just gave a quick glance at Midorima. She clicked her tongue, which made the merman angry. He was about to cast her off to the side when she had taken out a small object and placed it in his hand. Akashi and the others were watching now. Midorima looked at his hand to find a beautiful gem. It must have been taken from the lake he lived nearby. He looked at the old lady.

"Your sign isn't looking very well. Take this gem, it should lift you up a bit." She said as she began to head back to the village.

The merman didn't appreciate her and almost threw the gem at her, when Akashi had interfered. Akashi bowed to the old villager and they all left to head back to the shrine. Aomine had finally gotten Kise's attention after they had all left Kuroko's shrine. Kise had totally forgotten about his lover and quickly apologized. Aomine was starting to ignore his lover. The 9tailed fox, must not have cared much about him after they had mated. Even though several months had passed, the tengu didn't like the fact that his lover was constantly watching Kuroko instead of him. He became a bit jealous of the onmyoji.

"Aominecchi, wait!" Kise snatched Aomine by the arm.

Aomine was about to yank it away, when all of a sudden, Kise had kissed him. As he parted from Aomine's lips, the 9 tailed fox blushed. This was the first time he had done something like that. Aomine was a bit confused, but he was starting to get hard from Kise's cute face. They went into the forest and Aomine threw his lover into the cave to make love to him. Kise was surprised at this. All he wanted to do was to apologize to the tengu, not get himself involved in this.

"W-wait, Aominecchi!" Kise tried to stop his lover.

The tengu grabbed Kise by the neck and pulled him towards his face, forcing a kiss on his lover. After a while, they had broken the kiss, lips parted. Kise was blushing again, making Aomine feel his crotch go upwards. Kise felt this on his leg and looked at his lover shockingly. The fox was blushing from ear to ear. _Why did Aominecchi get hard? _Kise thought. Aomine tore off Kise's kimono, not wanting to wait and placed his lover on his stomach on the cave's floor. It was cold and Kise squeaked a bit, which sounded unnatural to him. Then he felt something hot on his entrance as Aomine placed his hard private into Kise's hole. He pushed in gently at first, making Kise moan. Kise tried to hide his voice, everyone in the forest would hear.

"W-wait! Ao...mine...cchi!" Kise tried to turn around.

The tengu wouldn't listen. His mind was completely blank, all he thought about was taking Kise. He continued thrusting his hard member into Kise, hitting his sweet spot every time. The fox was losing control of himself. He felt the tengu's hot member enter him and almost exit his entrance, then ram back inside to hit his sweet spot. Aomine continued to thrust, he didn't want to take his hot crotch out of Kise just yet. Kise had cum, but it just wasn't enough for Aomine. The tengu wouldn't be satisfied till his crotch had let himself spill inside all over Kise, but to be honest, he didn't even want to stop at all. Kise's moaning was just enough to make him hard and ride on his lover all night.

"Aomine...cchi! M...more!" Kise turned around, revealing his own body to his lover.

Aomine gulped. _Dammit!_ He blushed so hard after seeing Kise's adorable face. Did the blonde know that that was the reason he fell for him? Probably not. He just continued thrusting inside the fox's entrance. He wasn't going to release himself in Kise and he knew that. The fox threw his head from side to side, feeling the utter pleasure of Aomine's private hit his sweet spot every time. He kept cumming all over and Aomine didn't mind this. Eventually Aomine would stop thrusting to suck on his lover's nipples, making them get even more pink, or he would drink all of Kise's cum. Kise didn't like it when Aomine drank his cum. It just made him want the tengu even more.

The copper skinned seme kissed his lover, his hard crotch just wouldn't die down, so all he had to do was to continue thrusting harder, deeper, until he could feel his member release it. But it just didn't work. Kise just kept moaning and cumming and finally, Aomine was able to release the very thing he wanted the most inside his lover. He was thinking maybe he did it too much, since Kise was getting tired.

"Don't take it out." Kise whispered into his lover's ear.

Aomine sucked on the fox's neck and then all over his body. He wanted to leave his markings on the blonde's body. Aomine decided it was time to take out his member from inside Kise and as he did, Kise came again. He held onto his lover. The copper skinned tengu knew that Kise would have been mad for not listening to him in the first place.

"I'm not mad." Kise felt his lover hug him, "I was just surprised. Besides I wasn't ignoring you."

He started ruffling Aomine's beautiful dark blue hair, "I was just afraid Akashicchi might do something to Kurokocchi like what had happened back then with the Blood Exorcist."

Aomine's eyes widen. So the fox was watching the onmyoji because of that. He couldn't take it anymore and looked at his lover, "Well you don't have to worry anymore."

The blonde just stared at Aomine, "Huh? Why not?"

Aomine sighed and hugged him again, "Because he has that Bakagami."


	5. Chapter 5: One More Request

As our heroes returned, Aomine and Kise were too busy to continue helping the onmyoji and the tiger god. That and, well...Kise's body was in a surge of pain from Aomine's thrusts the day before. That didn't stop Akashi from visiting though. The merman was beside him again, ready to just do whatever Akashi wanted and then return home back at the lake.

"So what do you want now?" Kagami was getting pissed.

Akashi's visits were becoming frequent, making it almost impossible to do anything to Kuroko at night. Kuroko was feeling tired. The red haired demon with mismatched eyes smiled at the tiger god. Kagami was not liking this one bit. His lover was constantly trying to fulfill Akashi's requests for some minor things, but recently they were taking a toll on his body. Akashi was pushing him to its limit.

"Only one more thing then maybe I won't bother you," Akashi smirked.

The merman just didn't want to continue walking around aiding "Mister mismatched eyes". He was obviously getting sick of it, but it seemed that he was starting to enjoy Akashi's company, despite being pushed around. The red demon's kimono was glittering in the sunlight. Kagami was forced to get Kuroko out of his room. The pale boy had a horrible bed head, because most of his hair was sticking upwards. He wasn't exactly the type to get up early. He opened his eyes slowly as his lover called him to wake.

"What's going on?" Kuroko asked dizzily and rubbed his eyes.

Kagami bent down on one of his knees, "The red demon is here."

He knew the onmyoji wasn't ready to get up yet. But as soon as Kuroko almost fell asleep on his futon, Akashi had barged in. Kagami was about to pound his fist into Akashi for disrupting the two, when Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of him. Akashi smiled at the even more pale boy. Kagami started yelling at the red demon.

"Will you at least knock or at least state your name before you enter someone's room?!" He screamed.

Kuroko wasn't fully awake yet and started to drift again. Kagami caught the exorcist before he completely fell on the ground. He looked at his lover, who was sleeping away. There were dark circles under his eyes. _He is entirely exhausted. Why won't the stupid red demon leave him alone?_ Kagami looked up at the mismatched eyes. He glared at him, full of hatred and he wasn't ready for his onmyoji to be taken away again. Kuroko woke up again, his bed head still a mess.

"Kagami-kun, it's ok," The onmyoji patted him on the head and kissed him.

The merman was disgusted by this. Kagami was rather surprised. This was the first time his lover had kissed him out in the open. Akashi didn't care about it at all and was unaffected. The red demon didn't care what gender they were and that they were god and human mates. Akashi gave a slight scoff, catching Kuroko's attention as he swept away from his lover.

"What do you want me to do now, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko stood up.

"Just a simple task. It's probably the last one I'll ever ask of you."

The four of them (Kagami didn't want to leave Kuroko's side one bit) left the shrine and entered a village quite a bit away. Judging by their shadows, it was somewhere during the afternoon since they left and their shadows had moved quite a ways. It probably took them about a half hour to reach the village. There was an afternoon market going on in the village. Everyone was bustling about, some girls noticed the beautiful green haired boy and looked at the red demon with eyes swooning.

"Who could they be I wonder?" A girl whispered to another.

"They must come from another village!" The other replied.

Akashi kept moving though. He brushed past one of the girls and apologized, never realizing what they had thought of him. The merman continued walking alongside the life-cutting demon. He held some strange plant in his hands. Kuroko asked what it was for and the merman gave a loud _Hmp__h!_ before explaining that it was his daily horoscope from the old lady in their village. Kagami thought it was stupid, but didn't bother talking to him. Some human male accidentally pushed the onmyoji and looked around.

"Huh? I accidentally hit something?" He looked left to right then left.

Kagami couldn't believe how invisible his lover was. But it was easier for him since no one would target him unless they looked at him real hard. The demon entered a hut and the others followed. A purple haired male was sitting across from them.

"Welcome. Oh, it's you." He stuffed his face with some mochi and some other sweets he had just recently bought at the market.

As he stood up, Kagami marveled at the purple haired male's height. Was he a superhuman? He wasn't even a spirit god. Kagami didn't like this one bit and dragged Kuroko out of the hut.

"Kagami-kun, what's the matter?" The exorcist asked.

"What's the matter?" Kagami repeated the exorcist's question, "I think this last request is a bit too much! What are we going to do?"

"You mean me." Kuroko corrected his lover.

Kagami shook his head and placed his hands over the onmyoji's tiny shoulders, "I'm helping you!"

Akashi exited the hut along with the other two, "The last request isn't at all hard." He explained, "All you have to do is take care of this big guy here before I cut his thread."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at those mismatched eyes._ Akashi was planning on taking the purple haired male's life! But first off, who is the human?!_ They thought as the bulking human chewed on his sweet rice cake.


	6. Chapter 6: Murasakibara and the Inn

Kuroko and the tiger god were in shock. It was their first time hearing Akashi tell them that he was going to have to take somebody's life. Even though it was his job, the huge purple-haired boy looked healthy. So what was the big deal? The tall guy looked at Kuroko and grabbed him by the head with only his hand. Kuroko stared at the abnormally huge boy. He was probably around his age, but how in the world did he get so tall? Well, to be honest, Kuroko was kind of small anyways.

"Who's the little guy?" He let go of Kuroko's head, because he didn't like how Kagami was glaring at him.

"The one who will show you around before I take your life." Akashi replied.

The merman was kind of excited to see how the red haired demon worked. But obviously Kuroko wasn't. The onmyoji turned away quickly and started to leave the hut. He grabbed the tiger god's arm in the process and as they reached outside, the tiger god felt his lover shake as he gripped harder. Akashi exited the hut explaining that the purple haired man was not entirely healthy. He ate too much sweets, but worst of all, the man had a horrible disease that no one could cure. The purple haired boy's parents abandoned him, thinking it was because they had entered a god's territory and was cursed.

"I need to get out of here." Kuroko was almost going to throw up, "I feel horrible."

That was all Kagami needed to hear. But unfortunately, as he looked up towards the sky, it was already very dark. There was no way of getting back to the shrine safely. The tiger god pulled Kuroko towards his chest and stroked his lover's hair. This was the first time he had done this. The exorcist was usually the one stroking the tiger's beautiful fur. Kagami took his lover with him to an inn, leaving the merman and Akashi with the purple haired boy. Kuroko took a bath first and entered the room, Kagami was about to head out, when he felt his lover grab onto his arm again.

"What's wrong? You're being so grabby today." Kagami kissed his lover on his forehead.

"It's just..." Kuroko looked at his lover, "I don't want to see someone die."

Kagami stroked Kuroko's hair. It smelled so good that he left his head on top of the onmyoji. He hugged the pale exorcist and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find a way." The tiger god caressed Kuroko's cheek before leaving for the bath.

Kuroko felt all alone. He walked over to the window and stared outside. A cool wind was blowing in the hot building. This summer was taking its toll on Kuroko. Plus the minor exorcist jobs he had to work on with Akashi made it even worse. He didn't even have time for his lover. Kagami must have felt left out for almost 2 and a half months. He knew that the merman, Akashi, the 2 gods (who are constantly making love in his forest) and probably the purple haired man knew that the tiger god and he were lovers. Kuroko blushed at the thought. He really did love Kagami. The pale onmyoji decided it was time to reward the tiger for being unable to have sex with him for 2 and a half months. He got on the futon and was embarrassed that he was doing this, but felt his member grow hard.

"Ah, that was a nice bath!" Kagami slid the wooden door shut.

He looked in front of him to see Kuroko's member penetrate through his kimono and blushed. The onmyoji blushed and beckoned his lover to come towards him. Kagami felt his own private go upwards and threw himself onto the pale onmyoji. He wasn't sure if this was what the exorcist had wanted, but he wasn't going to listen. He tore off Kuroko's kimono and found him all wet. Kuroko closed his eyes, he was just too embarrassed, but he felt his lower part feeling less embarrassed in front of Kagami. Kagami noticed this. _Was his own lover preparing himself for this?_ As he thought this, Kuroko lifted his legs to show Kuroko's entrance. It was pink and it looked like it was begging to be filled.

Kagami took his lovers legs and threw them over his shoulders and started sucking away. Kuroko came immediately, blushing even harder. This didn't matter to the tiger god. He gulped down his lover's semen as if he needed it and placed a finger into Kuroko's entrance and pushed in.

"AHH!" Kuroko moaned.

It was too sexy. Kagami was getting harder. He wanted him. NOW. But he decided to see what else Kuroko would do for Kagami's member. The pale exorcist tried to sit up, failing the first time because Kagami thrusted his fingers into him. That wasn't what he wanted. Kuroko got on his knees and started sucking away at Kagami's hot cock. The tiger god felt Kuroko's desperation and allowed himself to be sucked away by his lover. The exorcist stopped midway and went flat on his back and lifted his legs again. Showing the tiger that he wanted Kagami's hot member inside of him and to release himself in the exorcist.

"Come on, open wider." Kagami chuckled at his lover.

"Just...Just hurry up!" Kuroko pulled his legs farther apart.

Kagami positioned himself and started riding Kuroko like there would be no tomorrow. He didn't have sex with his lover for almost 3 months and today felt like a special day just for him. Kuroko moaned, trying to speak to Kagami.

"M-more!" Kuroko came again, "Harder! Ka-Kagami-kun!"

Responding to his request, Kagami thrusted inside, twisting Kuroko's entrance a bit. Kuroko groaned. This was the first time Kuroko had felt intimately about his mate. Kagami kept thrusting inside. Riding his hot, thick cock inside the onmyoji and was ready to release himself. Kuroko knew that Kagami was ready, but he didn't feel satisfied enough. The tiger god released his semen inside Kuroko and was going to take out his member.

"No! You...deserve more..." Kuroko blushed, tears flowing down a bit, "...for the past 3 months."

Kagami felt his dick rise in power again and blushed. His own lover...wanted more. Some of the tiger's cum spilled outside of Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko's upper body was filled with his cum. Kagami thrusted harder and deeper now. It was time for round 2. He hit Kuroko's sweet spot, making the onmyoji groan even louder. Some more of the tiger's cum exited Kuroko's entrance. Kuroko felt the utter pleasure of Kagami's thrust. Kagami would ram inside him and hit that sweet spot and almost exit, but not entirely and then thrust himself inside even harder than the one before. Kuroko came again for the third time, that last thrust was just too good.

"Kagami...kun!" Kuroko was looking up at the tiger.

The tiger god pulled up his lover into a sitting position, still thrusting into him. This position was a bit awkward, but Kagami locked himself into a long, deep kiss with Kuroko. As Kagami spilt his seed inside him again, a couple of hours had already passed into the night. Kuroko was satisfied now. It was also his first time acting inappropriately. Kagami left his cock inside Kuroko and they slept that way until morning.

*note: hi guys! 8'D Sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter at all! (I'm not dead yet!) I was super busy at Anime Expo that I was completely exhausted and decided to take a break from writing. BUT NOW I'M BACK! HAVE A LITTLE EXTRA SMUT/YAOI-GOODINESS! /-b


	7. Chapter 7: As You Wish

The purple haired tall boy entered the inn from where the pale exorcist and the tiger god had stayed in. Kagami had already noticed the tall boy entering from his human scent, but didn't bother to get up. He was way too tired and Kuroko was finally able to sleep soundly. The tall boy crawled his way in, making him seem like a baby crawling towards its parents.

"Hey," the boy said while pushing Kagami from side to side, "Wake up."

Kagami rolled back towards Kuroko and whacked his hand away. The tiger god rested his head on Kuroko's neck. The smell of the exorcist's neck was so sweet that Kagami wanted to lick it, but wasn't sure if the pale boy would approve since someone would be watching. The purple haired boy was glaring now. He stared at the couple and when he opened his mouth, it seemed to have a booming noise.

"Hey! I said wake up!"

Kuroko woke up instantly and looked at the tall boy above him. Kagami was pissed off, he looked at the direction of where the sun should have been, but the sun was still behind the mountains. It was too early, even for a god. Kuroko forced the tall purple haired boy to wait outside of their room as they changed. Kagami rested a bit longer, then woke up to see Kuroko in his beautiful kimono. He blushed a bit for he was feeling his own member get hard. This definitely wasn't the time to get horny. Kuroko stared at Kagami and felt his signal. The pale exorcist blushed, then suddenly kissed Kagami on the forehead before sliding the door open. Kagami placed his hand over his forehead where his lover had just kissed him. This was bad.

"So, where are we going?" Kuroko asked the tall boy.

"I dunno," the purple haired boy replied, "I thought _you_ were my guide."

Kuroko noticed that there was a sweet scent coming from his mouth. In fact it was a bit too sweet. Kuroko tried to peek inside whatever the purple haired boy was trying to hide in his pocket and noticed that he was carrying some of the village's sweets. _Did he steal it?_ Kuroko thought. The tall boy noticed his gaze and tried to change the subject.

"I'm Murasakibara, now hurry up and take me somewhere." He commanded.

Kagami wasn't happy to hear someone command his lover and was about to transform when the inn keeper had walked in. Kuroko startled the inn keeper by appearing out of nowhere (he was standing next to her). She laughed in embarrassment and tried to get away when Murasakibara butted in.

"Hey, old hag," he started to say, "Is there a sweets shop nearby?"

The inn keeper wasn't happy that she was called an "old hag" and felt her eyebrow twitch. She looked up and almost screamed, obviously she didn't see him either. His scary face was looming over her's. She stammered and gave them directions to go to the sweets shop and some other famous places. Kuroko paid the inn keeper and gave a little extra as an apology for Murasakibara calling her an old lady. The inn keeper blushed at his politeness, despite she being way older than he, and gave him a discount and a free souvenir. Kagami looked at the souvenir and smiled. It was truly marvelous.

"Hmph. A piece of junk." Murasakibara whispered to himself loudly.

Kuroko smiled and gave her some warding spells in case something were to happen to her inn. Kagami wondered why his lover would need to go that far to give her spells. Kuroko blushed.

"It's because it was our first night there together." The pale exorcist looked away while blushing.

The tiger god blushed. His lover could just be so cute sometimes. Kuroko led the tall boy into a nearby sweets shop. They were completely famous for their mochi. But apparently Murasakibara was too immersed in eating them that he forgot to pay. Kagami swore he was going to make the boy pay, when all of a sudden the red demon walked in.

"How's it going?" His mismatched eyes seemed calm today.

He noticed Kuroko's bag getting smaller than before and stared at the tall boy, "Pay for your own stuffs."

Murasakibara hated him. And it wasn't just him, he hated everyone and just wanted to be alone. He walked up to Kuroko and paid him back in full as well as some extras for some other things he had said or done. He stalked away, making the pale exorcist and his lover hasten after him. The red demon watched as they had left. Behind the shop, Midorima was standing and observing the humans. He obviously couldn't be happy with Murasakibara's snotty attitude, but Akashi was going through so much trouble before the tall boy would die.

"Why can't you just kill him?" The merman asked the red demon.

"I can't," Akashi replied, "If I disturb the flow of death, I would get punished for it." He explained while watching their shadows disappear.

They walked away. Akashi, followed by Midorima, entered a certain hole that appeared out of nowhere. Midorima was still amazed by his powers, but a bit creeped out. The hole was dark. It was definitely a place where no merman would go. He shivered as he thought this and followed Akashi inside. The hole disappeared. Akashi was on the other side. Midorima didn't say a word. In front of them was someone, more like some_thing_, with disturbing eyes. Midorima only saw it twice and was still amazed by that monster's powers.

"He's almost ready." Akashi explained.

The person with monstrous powers chuckled. The chuckle sounded like a female, but it was no ordinary female. It wasn't even human. The girl sitting on the throne smirked as she stared at the small pond next to her chair. In it was Kuroko and Murasakibara. The female was staring at Kuroko, then suddenly licked her lips. Midorima wasn't liking this one bit, but it seemed as if Akashi would be able to overpower her. The female looked over at Murasakibara. His horrible face and attitude nearly made her barf. She threw a small rock into the pond and the faces disappeared.

"I hope to see him soon." The female licked her lips again.

Her interest in the pale exorcist rose. She knew he belonged to someone, but she didn't care. Something about him peaked her interest and now she had something interesting planned.

"I want to go up to the surface too!" She suddenly decided.

Akashi bowed, not giving a care about it. "As you wish," was all he said.


	8. Chapter 8: Enemy?

Aomine and Kise walked towards an empty shrine early one morning. Kise walked around calling for the pale exorcist's name. Aomine sniffed the air for the couple, but couldn't catch their scent. Kise felt a chill down his spine and ran up to Aomine. The tengu told his lover that the exorcist must have been somewhere to the west. The nine-tailed fox nodded.

"Nothing will happen, don't worry." Aomine was pouting.

Kise was obviously not thinking of the tengu. It annoyed Aomine to the point where he snatched his lover and forced a kiss on him. The nine-tailed fox blushed and turned into his true form. Aomine petted his lover and scratched behind his ears. It was Kise's weak spot. The fox god blushed and let out a small moan, because of Aomine.

The shrine was completely empty. Aomine and Kise walked into the kitchen to find if Kagami had leftovers of their favorite snacks. Fortunately the tiger god had left some hidden underneath the sink and the two lovers devoured them. Kise suddenly heard a noise and perked his ears. He looked up and swished his head, side to side. Aomine noticed a weird scent coming their way. It was way too early for a human to be up.

"They're coming back." Kise mumbled.

Aomine noticed the exorcist's and tiger god's scent. They were back. He followed Kise back in their true forms, knowing that any human would be unable to see them if they cloaked themselves in an invisibility spell. They walked up to the front of the shrine and waited for the exorcist and his lover. The unfamiliar scent was coming nearer. Kise sat next to the tengu, frightened that the human would be like the Blood Exorcist. Aomine felt his lover's heart pace quicken and looked at the fox's face.

"Don't think too much, stupid." Aomine said, "Just think about me…and what I might do to you if you ignore me."

Kise blushed and tripped over one of the stone steps. The pale exorcist looked at the fox. It felt like ages since Kise saw Kuroko and pounced on him.

"Kurokocchi!" The fox god called.

Kise licked Kuroko's face. Kagami, who was behind his lover called out at him and started to yell. Kise laughed and jumped off of Kuroko, leading Kagami to chase him. The fox played around with the tiger god, when suddenly he smelled something sweet. He looked back to see a purple haired, tall boy. And from the smell of his scent, he wasn't going to live very long.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Murasakibara questioned Kuroko's position.

Kuroko placed his hand on his knee to help himself upwards. He wiped his face and looked at Murasakibara. Kise and Aomine were staring at the human. They were invisible to him, but the human's scent was almost fading. He wouldn't last very long. Kise felt a pang of self-pity and transformed into a human. He was still invisible and walked all the way towards one end of the shrine and released his spell. Murasakibara saw a young blonde boy running up to Kuroko, waving. He didn't like the blonde.

"Kurokocchi, who is this man?" Kise asked, almost jumping.

Aomine dragged his lover away from the tall boy. He sensed the red demon's aura around the boy and had a feeling of what was going on. But the overwhelming smell of the sweet mocha he carried made him forget about the red demon and the pale exorcist.

"He's Murasakibara-kun. He's in my care as of now." Kuroko replied to Kise.

Murasakibara gave out a small _Hmph!_ Making it seem like he had full authority, which pissed Aomine off. He was the exact opposite of the tengu, yet the boy felt he was much higher than him. He transformed and broke the last of the invisibility spell and took Kise's arm.

"Ow! Aominecchi, that hurts!" Kise felt Aomine's grip on his arm tighten.

"_Get the hell out of here_." Aomine told the tall, purple haired boy.


	9. Chapter 9: Ruler of the Dead

Akashi led the female off the chair. He felt her powers surge through him and almost tripped on the steps down. The female was quite beautiful, but Midorima nor Akashi had any interest in her. The female was dressed in a small dark dress. Her chest was so big that the dress looked like it couldn't support that area. The merman looked at the female. He didn't like her one bit, but who was he to tell? This _was _his second time meeting her. The female frowned at the merman and looked away.

"Where did you say you found him?" The female asked the red demon.

"In a lake." The red demon stated the obvious.

"Ahhh, the one that nearly died." She chuckled at Midorima's stupidity.

Midorima ignored her comment and followed Akashi and the female out of the caves from where they were. They exited from a hole, created by the female as she rose her hand and tapped on a random cave wall. The female had long, pink hair. Her eyes were pink as well. She was taller than Akashi, but a bit shorter than Midorima. To be honest, the pink haired female didn't care about Midorima much, but when she got closer to him, she noticed his bandaged fingers. Her interest in him rose up a bit, but not as much as when she saw the pale exorcist. Thinking about him made her lick her lips.

"I wonder how he'll taste." She smirked.

Akashi jumped a bit. He looked at the female as they walked out into the human world. What was the female thinking? Well, whatever it was, it definitely wasn't good. The pink haired female looked at the red demon. She pointed out towards the mountain where the shrine was.

"Let's go there."

The red demon felt a small chill down his spine. Midorima decided it was time to head home, back at the lake. He had some "errands" to do. But really, he just wanted to be away from the female. Akashi walked behind the pink haired girl. Her dark dress, almost revealing her huge chest, caught the eyes of many humans. The red demon made sure he wasn't too close to her. But the occasion of her revealing dress caused some human men to attract them towards her. Some tried to hit on her, but with the wave of her hand, they were on the ground screaming. One human male had a dislocated arm, another had lost his hands when he tried to touch her.

"Master, you shouldn't do things to hinder the balance of the world. If you do, the humans will all end up in hell earlier than their expiration date and will be a pain to sort out when you return to the throne." The red demon noted.

The female stopped walking and looked at Akashi, "You're right. I guess I will have to restrain myself."

She started to hop a bit. Her chest moving up and down when she hopped. Even the slightest movement made her irritatingly large breasts move, creating a heavier weight whenever she walked. The pink haired female and the red demon were about to arrive the shrine. They took a small forest as their shortcut, but were attacked by bandits. The bandits tried to make off with the female, just to have their legs and arms dislocated.

"_Don't_ make me overexert my powers on you useless bunch. You're not the one I want to see." The female threw a strand of her hair to the back.

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" They screamed as they were squirming from the floor.

The pink haired female walked over them as they whimpered. They were just a pathetic bunch to her. She looked down at her large breasts. _Was it because of_ **this** _that the bandits attacked?_ The female thought. The red demon followed closely, but made sure he was about two to four steps behind her. They reached the mountain trail and were headed towards the shrine where the pale exorcist lived. The red demon looked up to see a string. The string was very bent, not straight at all. It also contained a very sweet smell. _So Murasakibara is here._ Akashi thought.

"We're almost there!" The female jumped!

She started to run up towards the shrine's steps. Her breasts jiggled as she ran upwards. Her mind was full of the pale exorcist. She licked her lips and realized she almost drooled. Akashi saw this and noticed her strange habits. _Does she want to eat_ **_him_**_? _He thought to himself. As they ran up the steps, the string that was leading them to the top was moving. Murasakibara must have felt his presence and moved. He knew the tall boy disliked him somewhat, but didn't say anything. It must have been because of his powers that allowed him to sever his life thread whenever he wanted to. The female was reaching the top when all of a sudden, she tripped on her dress. She almost fell face flat on the ground.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" A boy caught the female.

The pink haired female looked up towards the boy. _It was him!_ She was so excited to see him that she hugged him and allowed herself to bite the nape of his neck. He tasted delicious! She looked up to see 4 other boys staring at her. One of them was human, but the other 3 were gods. She smirked at the boy with flaming hair. The boy with the flaming hair pounced on her. He didn't like it one bit.

"Master, please get off!" Akashi pulled the female away from the pale boy.

"Akashi-kun?" The pale exorcist looked at him, then back at the female.

He placed his hand towards the nape of his neck where she bit him. There was no blood. Kagami ran up to his lover and grabbed Kuroko's hand. The tiger god hugged his lover and placed his other hand on Kuroko's head.

"What're you doing here?!" Kagami yelled.

The girl grinned, "I can't be here?"

Kise and Aomine walked past Kagami and turned into their true forms, ready for battle. Murasakibara was sitting at the entrance of the shrine. He didn't want to get involved. He especially had no interest in the red demon or the female. He just wanted them to hurry up and leave. The tall boy sighed and looked at the female closely.

"Ah," he started to say, "It's you."

The girl with huge breasts looked at Murasakibara, "Hooh, so you're still alive?"

"Well, you didn't really plan much for an expiration date for me," The tall boy began to say, "Did you, little miss ruler of the dead?"


	10. Chapter 10: Momoi

The girl with pink hair smirked. She hated being called that and would have instantly killed him, but she didn't have the power to do so. She walked towards Kuroko and smiled at him. Kagami tried to get her away from him, but it was just impossible. It was like she had glued herself to his lover. The tiger god was getting annoyed and used his powers to attack her. But the red demon walked in front of her. He took the hit and looked at Kagami. The pale exorcist held onto Kagami and tried to calm him down.

The girl with pink hair laughed, "I'm surprised that you would have the guts to call me that," she said, completely ignoring Kagami.

Kise and Aomine were next to Kagami. The three gods were sweating. They knew that she wasn't human, but whoever she was, she had a hidden power that was far greater than theirs. The red demon walked up to them and told them it was useless to attack her. He had no choice but to receive any hits directed at her. Kuroko wanted to use his powers to heal the red demon, but Akashi refused. The girl with pink hair ran towards Murasakibara, her chest bouncing at the flow of gravity. Kagami blushed, her chest was just too much. Wouldn't it have been better if she didn't wear such revealing clothes? She tried to use her powers on him, but they were unsuccessful, like she had thought.

"Well, I guess you're off the hook for now," She shrugged then turned to Kuroko, "Hello cutie!"

She blushed and squeezed the pale exorcist. Kagami didn't realize that he had let go of Kuroko and tried to retain him back. But she shoved his lover's head towards her chest, making it harder for him to breathe. Kagami was getting jealous, Aomine saw this and chuckled to himself. At least no one did this to his lover, even when Kise was the most popular idol in the village. Kise was amazed at her personality changing so quickly from Murasakibara to Kuroko. He didn't think that the vanishing exorcist would be popular with this large breasted lady.

"Get off of him! He's mine!" Kagami yanked Kuroko back to him.

The girl with pink hair chuckled and twirled her hair, forgetting about Akashi and Murasakibara, "Why? You just want him all to yourself, no?"

Kagami blushed, it wasn't the time to be picking fights with a girl. He forgot what Akashi had said and used a bit more of his powers to blast her off the mountain. Instead, Akashi and the pink haired girl were thrown off. Kise and Aomine were behind the tiger god, who was completely furious at her. He didn't like her at all...touching his lover in various places. Kuroko's hair was messed up thanks to her shoving him towards her chest. Kuroko didn't care at all. He was a bit happy that he was thought of as cute, but decided to leave it at that since Kagami was simply jealous.

"Now, now, it's alright," Kuroko patted Kagami and kissed him on the forehead.

Murasakibara looked towards where the red demon and the pink haired girl had been thrown off, "Nice magic there. She would have killed me if she had the chance."

Kise turned to the tall boy, "Who was she? She had extreme power, even more than the 3 of us combined. Maybe even better."

The tall boy glared down at Kise, "She's Momoi. She's annoying and the Ruler of the Dead. She has magic too, but she's unable to use it outside of where she lives, which is inconvenient for her."

The tall boy left. He didn't want to do anything anymore...At least, until Momoi is gone.


	11. Chapter 11: Problems

Everyday, Momoi would come to the human world and bug Kuroko. This annoyed Kagami very much so that he eventually used his powers against her. Akashi would end up taking his blows and Momoi would laugh. She knew that the pale boy belonged to the tiger god, but what was the use of not sharing him? Kise and Aomine watched as Kagami stormed out of the main hall in the shrine. To be honest, Aomine was annoyed with her too. Wherever he went, she would call for him, find him, even go as far as to follow him. Kise didn't seem to say a word either and it felt as if the blonde was avoiding him. The tiger god and tengu were fed up with the large chested female.

"Hey, Kuroko-kuuuuuuuun?" She used her sweet voice, "How are you faring?"

The pale boy was glomped by the female. He wanted to get out and have a breath of fresh air with Kagami, but she was always in the way. But he didn't think much about her. She was being who she was. And to be honest, he didn't really care much about her. Sometimes he would forget that she was there. Kise sat far away from Aomine, which made him irritated. What did he do to the blonde to be so alone? Momoi ran up to Aomine and started bugging him too.

"I bet you, you're the type to not care much." She smiled.

"Lay off me wench." He replied, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't see her.

Akashi's ears twitched and he smirked at his remark. No one had the guts to ever call her that before. Aomine saw the red demon laugh and stood up to leave. Kise was about to leave with him when Momoi jumped on him. He shrunk into his small corner where he sat away from Aomine. The tengu saw him and wanted to help him, but he couldn't because Akashi was there too. He left the main hall and slammed his fist onto the tree where he usually slept.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud.

"What's the matter with you?" He heard a voice call out to him.

It was Murasakibara. As usual he had come with his hands full of snacks, "What are YOU so pissed off about?"

Murasakibara didn't really care if the tengu would answer him. It was a bit fun watching him suffer though. Momoi chased Kise out of the main hall and followed him until she saw the tall boy.

"Oh, so you're still here." She placed her hands on her hips, "When are you going to die?" She asked while smiling innocently.

Akashi was right behind her. He couldn't leave his master, but really he wouldn't care so much about her if she hadn't placed a spell on him to take blows for her in the human world. Aomine was already pissed off looking at Momoi, but when he caught sight of the blonde he ran up to him. The blonde was a bit surprised when he saw his lover's face in front of him.

"Hey, you ok?" The dark skinned boy asked.

Kise darted off, leaving Aomine in shock and wondered what he did wrong. Momoi smirked at him, she saw it all. She also knew that they were a couple. It was a bit fun watching them suffer a bit because of her. She looked back at the taller boy and glared at him. She really didn't like the purple haired boy. He only thought of himself and that pissed her off. She decided it was enough for today since she was starting to feel a bit sick. To be honest, if she stayed out any longer, she would have died. Such is the payment for being able to enter the human world. She left and waved goodbye to Kuroko. Akashi left with her.

"Master, why do you go through such lengths to trouble them? It takes a toll on how many people need to die you know." He asked.

"Hahaha, sorry Akashi-kun." She smiled a bit, "But this is the first time I had ever fallen for a human."

They disappeared from Kuroko's sight and Kagami suddenly hugged Kuroko, "Sorry, but it feels like its been forever since I've had you in my arms."

Kuroko blushed and nestled himself into Kagami's arms. Kise had ran off into the forest, but he didn't realize that his lover had been following him. Aomine grabbed Kise by the arm and turned the fox god towards him. Kise turned into a fox and ran again. The tengu didn't like it and transformed and followed his scent. He guessed where his lover would go and transformed back into a human. Kise stopped in front of him and tried to run again. But it was no use. The tengu had set up a barrier around them.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Aomine asked his lover.

Kise turned back into a human, "I'm...not ignoring you."

"Then why do you keep running?" He asked.

"It's just..." Kise began to say.

Aomine grabbed Kise's hands and pinned him to the ground, "Look me in the eye and say it."

Kise blushed, "It's because when we were in town, people noticed how you hung out with Momoicchi. They thought that both of you were a couple."

"HAH?!" Aomine cried out, "What about it? I know that the humans love to gossip and to be honest she's an annoying wench."

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THEM THAT I BELIEVED IT!" Kise yelled.

Aomine looked at Kise. He was crying. _He...was jealous? _Aomine thought. Then all those times that he had ran away was because of the villagers? He chuckled to himself and thought that the fox wouldn't care about the humans. He drew himself towards the fox and kissed him. He tore off Kise's clothes and sunk his teeth into his neck. Kise winced a bit. He didn't take notice that his own member had gone hard when the tengu left a mark on his neck. Aomine used his free hand to stroke his lover's member until some sperm had spewed out.

"Wha-What are you doing?!" Kise cried out.

"Making love to you, you jealous idol." Aomine kissed Kise hard again.

"Then...let go of me!" Kise blushed as Aomine had started to suck on his nipples.

The pure white skin color of Kise's body reflected from the sun. Aomine never saw his lover in such a bright place before. He looked at Kise and let go of him, leaving burn marks on Kise's wrists. Kise tried to cover his member, but it was just too late. Aomine had positioned himself and rammed himself into his lover. Kise screamed out in ecstasy. This isn't what he wanted, but for some reason he felt Aomine get angry.

"You know..." Aomine continued thrusting into his lover's hot entrance, "I only got angry because you were ignoring me."

Kise groaned and tried to look away, but was forced to face his lover as Aomine placed his hand on his face, "But what I was really mad at was her."

The fox had stopped crying and looked at Aomine. The tengu smiled. It was the first in a couple of days since Kise had looked at him in the eyes. He let his own member push into the foxes entrance. Kise cried out as it was sudden and felt something in him jump. Aomine was hitting his sweet spot as he leaned out and let his member almost leave Kise's entrance completely before ramming into that sweet spot of Kise's. Aomine and Kise continued their sex until nighttime. Kise had cum a lot and felt his back ache from Aomine's hard thrusts. He didn't like it when Aomine did that.

"I'm sorry, but it was too long for me." Aomine drank all of Kise's cum and saw the blonde blush.

Kise was embarrassed. Aomine pulled his member away from inside Kise and drops of Aomine's cum was left inside his lover. The tengu's burning passion for the blonde was just enough for Kise to realize that he had gotten jealous for nothing.

"Next time don't worry so much of what the villagers say." Aomine said, "I love only you."

The next day, Momoi had come again to Kuroko's shrine and Aomine was screaming at her.

"Aww, looks like you two lovebirds made up." Momoi chuckled.

Aomine started to yell at her again. He was going to lose his voice for a couple of days...


End file.
